Momentous Innocence
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Drabbles of all kinds with all sorts of characters. Requests welcome. Complete unless there are requests. Might be opened again later.
1. Wish I Could Tell You: AxelRoxas F

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_Drabbles of all kinds with all sorts of characters. Requests welcome. _

**Momentous Innocence**

**Wish I Could Tell You Everything** / AxelRoxas friendship drabble

Axel gave a sad smile towards Roxas. _I'm sorry bud._

_I don't want to hear it._ The blond turned to stare holes into the ground.

_I had to do it._

_No, you didn't. You didn't have to do any of it._

Axel watched as his best friend walked away silently. He scratched his head at the conversation playing out inside his mind. _I wish I could tell you everything, so you could understand._

But for the keyblade holding Nobody who still seemed to hold onto his sentiments of having a heart the hardest the redhead knew that Roxas would never understand.


	2. Sea-Salt Ice Cream: Sora,Donald,Goofy NP

**Sea-Salt Ice Cream** / Sora, Donald, and Goofy no pair drabble

"This is gross." Sora made a funny face towards the blue colored ice cream sickle.

"It's sea-salt ice cream! Sea-salt ice cream is not gross! It's delicious." Donald argued as he angrily bit down on the frozen treat.

"Now now fellas." Goofy chuckled uneasily. "No need to argue…"

"I don't want to eat this anymore." The keyblade holder walked towards a trashcan to throw it away, but before he got to it Donald snatched it and shoved it down the boy's throat.

"It's a very good treat! You'll get used to it." The duck squacked.

Sora burped. "You know, I think you're right."


	3. Mistletoe: XionRoxas

**Mistletoe **/ XionRoxas drabble

"Roxas…" Xion softly called towards her friend. She had a light blush on her cheeks.

"What's up, Xion?"

She watched him stare at her. She fidgeted before she pointed upwards. "Xigbar said that this is mistletoe and that you're supposed to kiss the person who's caught under it."

"Who put that up?" He wondered mindlessly as he gazed at the plant above him.

"I don't know, but..." Xion leaned near and kissed him softly on the cheek. "There."

Roxas cradled his cheek in his hand as his face heated up. The two glanced at each other and away shyly. He couldn't wait to put this in his diary.


	4. Handholding: RoxasXion

**Handholding **/ RoxasXion drabble

"I guess it's just you and me." Roxas smiled brightly before handing Xion an ice cream.

The two sat in silence for a little bit before he felt a pressure in the hand he wasn't using. He looked down to see Xion's fingers entwined with his own.

"Isn't this nice?" Xion whispered softly. "It's called hand holding, I saw a couple doing it earlier during my mission."

Roxas turned away from the dark haired girl to watch the sun set on the ocean. "Yeah, this is really nice."


	5. Couple?: Roxas & Axel no pairs

**Couple?** / Roxas, Axel no pairs

Axel leaned his tall frame against the clock tower. He smirked at his blond friend. "So what's going on between Xion and you?"

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked back.

"Are you a couple?"

"What do you mean? We haven't gone on missions together again for awhile if that's what you meant."

The redhead shook his head at the clueless blond. "That isn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Never mind. I suppose you'll have to figure it out yourself eventually." Axel perched by Roxas.

"But I want to know what you mean!" Roxas whined.

"I said never mind." Axel lifted one eyebrow. "Got it memorized?"

Roxas elbowed him and laughed. "Yeah, yeah I got it."


	6. I Love You: SoraKairi

**I Love You** / SoraKairi

Sora closed his eyes as he felt Kairi lean into him. They had been through so much and now they were finally together again. He couldn't imagine being away from her for a day, let alone the long amount of time she was gone from him.

"I love you, Kairi."

She shifted her head so she could stare up at Sora and lean on him at the same time. She smiled. After all he had gone through for her there was only one answer she could give him back.

"I love you too, Sora."


	7. Jealousy SoraKairiRiku?

**Jealousy** / SoraKairiRiku?

In the beginning Riku was jealous.

He wasn't sure if it was because Kairi's crush on Sora (that she couldn't hide to save her life) or because she was subtly getting closer to his best friend then he was, but either way he was jealous of one of his best friends.

It took him years to realize that jealousy was because he didn't have someone special to hold onto the way Kairi and Sora did.

He still teases Sora to this day that he could have swept Kairi off her feet with his eyes closed, but out of the kindness of his heart let them fall in love.

The brunette had chased him around the island three hundred times since then.


	8. Picture: NamineRiku

**Picture **/ NamineRiku

Namine brushed her hair over one shoulder. "I hope everything went well."

"It did." Riku answered. "Is that… Is that a picture of me?"

"Y-yes!" The blond blushed. "I hope you don't mind."

"Huh." The silver haired boy smiled. "I don't do it justice." _The painting is way better good looking than I am._

With a little more courage in her eyes she fingered the edge of the painting. "I think that all depends on the artist's perspective."

Riku smiled. "Thank you."


	9. Showoff: Terra, Aqua, and Ventus F

**Showoff** / Terra, Aqua, and Ventus friendship

Terra sized up the enemy while Ventus when in head first. Aqua came to the young boy's side. He watched with his arms crossed until Ventus got thrown back with a cry of pain.

He quickly crossed the battlefield and smashed the Heartless with one swipe. "That's how it's done."

"Showoff." Aqua called fondly.

"Wow, that was cool!" Ventus laughed.

Terra smirked to his friends. They really were the best people he could ever have in his life.


	10. Bad: AxelXion

**Bad** / AxelXion

Axel leaned back to watch the sky while Xion watched the sea.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

He snorted. "Nah, we're Nobodies remember?"

Xion glared at him. "You know what I mean."

He smiled as he reached a long hand to push back her dark hair. "You don't have a bad bone in your body."

"That's sweet, Axel."


	11. Flowers: AxelAerith

**Flowers **/ AxelAerith

Aerith hummed lightly as she rearranged an assortment of flowers into a vase. She sensed a presence behind her.

Axel smirked. "Flowers, huh?"

She paused to figure out whether or not he was an enemy. "Yes… I love flowers. They're so beautiful."

"Yeah…" His mind wandered off. How many weeks has it been since he was assigned to watch her? Five? Six? Finally, he couldn't take anymore and decided to say 'hello'.

"Do you like flowers?"

"Nah. That's not my thing." His green eyes sparkled. A pretty brunette flower girl however, _was_ his thing…


	12. Xion: AxelXion

**Xion** / AxelXion

There was something nagging at the back of his consciousness. _Sapphire eyes, ebony hair, soft lips…_ Axel shook it off. There was no one he knew that was anything like that.

It was like a memory… but not. A kind girl that was smiling and laughing... A sad girl who just wanted to exist…

"Xion…" He whispered. And that in itself took him by surprise. However if his fantasy girl were to have a name, Axel decided that the name that slipped through his lips would be it. It sounded right.

"Where are you, Xion?"

But of course he didn't get any answer, because she doesn't exist.


	13. Xion II: RoxasXion

**Xion II** / RoxasXion

Roxas sighed. He missed someone, but who? He had Hayner, Pence, and Olette as friends. Who else did he need?

_Dark hair, bright eyes, sunny smile… Pain, anger… nothing…_ He didn't remember the phantom girl that just whispered past his memories and floated out into oblivion.

_Oblivion, huh. Sounds familiar…_

The thought was lost as a ball slammed into his face and he fell down.

"What are you doing daydreaming? We have to get ready for the tournament!" Hayner yelled.

_She'd never hit me with a ball. _Roxas thought before he was helped up by his friends.

Oh, well. It's not like she's real anyways.


End file.
